Demonic Adventures
by Phantomhive Child
Summary: I haven't wrote a new Kuroshitsuji fanfic in a while. the new demon Ciel is telling Lizzie the truth, finally. Rated M for later chapters, possible yaoi and violence to come. Sebaxciel pairing and LizziexCiel pairing. (i couldn't decide which one to have so i am having both) Please R


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; all characters belong to their respectful owners/ creators._

_He was no longer human; the young Earl Phantomhive was not of this world, like his butler whom he formed that contract with all those years ago he was a demon, and thanks to Hannah, Sebastian never got the feast he deserved, but never mind about that, there are always other things in life that Sebastian will look forward to, he gets to always be with Ciel and that isn't a negative thing in some sense. Sebastian had developed feelings for his young master as any butler would do, so why not explore them, it wouldn't hurt him._

_Ciel was stood in his manor, the cold heartless place that it was. The place where Ciel had lost his parents, where Ciel had almost lost his heart, Lizzie was present, along with Sebastian. Sebastian, a loyal dog to his master, like Ciel as watch pup to the queen, always present, never faltering, Ciel couldn't have asked for more._

"_I'm sorry" Ciel said sounding almost depressed, it was more as to the fact that he won't be able to spend the rest of his life with her, well without her knowing the truth, even if he stayed in the human world it would be obvious that something was inhuman with him when he doesn't grow older._

"_Sorry about what Ciel," Lizzie said, sounding confused and concerned at what Ciel was trying to say, a thought flashed to mind. 'I hope he isn't going to die' she thought to herself, she was wide of the mark when thinking that._

"_For never telling you the truth" Ciel replied, he wanted to tell her the truth but having sidestepped the issue when she asked before it was a reflex to him._

"_The truth about what" Lizzie was really confused now, this was something that she didn't like._

"_That month" Ciel forced it out, it was hard for him, it was something he really wanted to push aside and forget but the Noah's Ark Circus and then subsequently being framed for a murder that wasn't a murder in the first place brought them to the surface._

"_Wait. Do you mean that month after your parents were…" Lizzie trailed off. She never mentioned Ciel's parents and murdered in the same sentence, too many bad memories for Ciel and she thought he would act the same way now as he had previously._

"_Yes Lizzie the month after my parents were killed." Lizzie's mouth dropped, she couldn't believe that he was going to tell her the truth._

"_Lizzie, close your mouth it's not becoming of a young lady, and why do you react like that when I mention my mother and father." Ciel said._

"_Well because you never mention them, as your mother and father I mean, you mention your parents often, but since their death you have never called them mother or father." Lizzie said._

"_Well, I guess it was just a touchy subject that's all." Ciel said fidgeting about a bit._

"_Ciel, I accept that you're sorry for not telling me, I know you never really told me because you didn't want to talk about it. So you don't have to now if you don't want to, I don't mind." It was strange for Lizzie to see Ciel acting this way, she never had seen him this way, he had always been, how to put it, a bit cold, but neither the less, she enjoyed seeing this side to him, it was like when they were children._

"_Lizzie, I want to tell you before…" now it was Ciel who was trailing off, he didn't want to tell her that he was no longer human, well not yet anyway, he wanted to take one thing at a time, even though it might all come out in the end._

"_Before what" Lizzie questioned. Ciel was confusing her._

"_Doesn't matter" Ciel said, "Let's sit down and have some tea, I'll explain what happened, at least it will clear things up. Sebastian can you prepare some tea please." Lizzie and Ciel went to sit in the lounge, another thing had surprised her today, Ciel never said please, never ever, not even to her, so it was strange to hear him say please to Sebastian. _

"_Yes my lord." Sebastian came out with the same reply he gave Ciel whenever he ordered him to do something, but it sounded different today, it was like Sebastian wanted more. More than what is still the mystery._

"_So where do you want to begin" Lizzie asked taking a seat on the settee. Sebastian came in with the refreshments._

"_Well at the beginning would be the most logical place." Ciel joked however his face didn't share the humour, it was no laughing matter. Lizzie smiled at Ciel, finally she was going to learn the truth, but truthfully part of her didn't want to know._

"_Well then Ciel" Lizzie was slightly impatient, and anxious at the same time, she wanted find out the truth now not in the next century._

"_Right then", Ciel straightened his posture. "The day that my old home burnt down, was…'kidnapped'."_

"_Kidnapped" Lizzie couldn't decide whether to believe Ciel or not, this seemed farfetched but also it seemed true._

"_Yes, I was kidnapped then sold to a brute who kept me locked in a cage with several other children." Ciel said all this with his head down, he looked up to see Lizzie in tears._

"_Ciel", she blubbed, "why couldn't you tell me this."_

"_Because I didn't want you to over react, only you, Sebastian and I know this." Lizzie nodded the kind of nod that you give when you know not to tell anyone. "Anyway one by one the children I was kept with began to disappear, I hated it. My life over as I thought at the time, and it seemed as if the emptiness was creeping up on me, I knew for a fact that I would be one of the next few children to disappear."_

"_So what did you do?" Lizzie asked, there were so many questions she wanted to ask, but she knew that Ciel will tell the answers to them in his own time._

"_I begged, even though it was already set in my mind that no one would come, I begged for someone to come and save me. It was humiliating, me, Ciel Phantomhive, reduced to nothing, having to beg for my life."_

"_But someone did save you." Lizzie stated the obvious; if he hadn't been saved then her fiancé wouldn't be sat next to her._

"_Yes indeed, someone did save me; he saved me from that fate." Ciel said._

"_What fate." Lizzie asked, more concerned with this than whom it was who saved him._

"_Death" Ciel replied. "We were being killed and our bodies used for something or another." Ciel knew exactly what they were used for, 'bone china' prosthetics, but he didn't want to tell that to Lizzie. It wasn't something that a young lady should hear._

"_So Ciel who came to rescue you and how did you escape." Lizzie asked._

"_The person who came to rescue me was a demon."_

"_A demon" Lizzie seemed shocked._

"_Yes they do exist, and I escaped by forming a contract with the demon." Ciel said his tone had perked back to how it normally is._

"_A contract with a demon." Lizzie was confused again_

"_Yes, he would save me and help me complete my revenge in return for my soul." Ciel replied softly._

"_Contract, revenge, Ciel forgive me for asking, I know you always change the topic, but the contract, is it linked to the eye patch that you never seem to take off."_

"_Yes, indeed. I have nothing physically wrong with this eye health wise, it is more visually disturbing, well in my opinion anyway." Ciel replied. "Do you want to see?" Lizzie couldn't believe what she was hearing, first the month that Ciel was missing, and then the eye patch, Lizzie was almost certain that Ciel was dying._

"_Yes please." She replied. Ciel took hold of one of the strings and pulled it, releasing the neatly tied bow that Sebastian had tied just hours before hand. The eye patch fell from Ciel's face revealing the secret that he kept for so long, well a few years. Lizzie looked at Ciel with amazement, in place of what should have been a matching midnight blue eye was a devilish purple one which was accented by a darker pentacle encircled by diamonds. "Ciel this is…" Lizzie failed to finish her sentence, she was too mesmerised with Ciel's eye._

"_A contract, a contract with Sebastian" Ciel finished off Lizzies sentence._

"_Sebastian, well I always knew he was ridiculously capable, he was the perfect butler, but I would have never guessed he was a demon." _

"_Looks are deceiving, don't forget that will you. Anyway Sebastian was the one who saved me, he killed everyone there." Ciel continued._

"_Everyone, Sebastian killing people" Lizzie seemed confused again._

"_Well all those who were party to my kidnapping, on my orders" Ciel cleared the air. Lizzie sat there shell shocked at what she had heard, all through telling her she seemed to have understood, but now it had hit home._

"_Ciel why couldn't you have told me this sooner, now I really am going to lose you, I'm going to lose you to stupid revenge." Lizzie burst into tears, Ciel wanted to comfort her but was incapable of doing so for some strange reason._

"_Young master, I'm afraid it's time to go." Sebastian said politely from where he was stood in the lounge. Ciel stood up and walked over to Sebastian._

"_So this is good-bye then Ciel, this is the part when Sebastian takes your soul." Lizzie continued to cry._

"_Lizzie my soul is not leaving my body" Ciel replied smiling a little, it was kind of cute seeing Lizzie like this, she has always been stronger than Ciel, now seeing her like this reminded Ciel of when they were younger._

"_Then why do you have to go." Lizzie sobbed._

"_Because as a demon there is no place for me in this society" Ciel replied._

"_As a demon" Lizzie's eyes widened, "you're a demon too." Ciel nodded. "How" Lizzie continued._

"_We had a run in with another demon at the estate of the recently deceased Earl Trancy. She turned Ciel into a demon to annoy me," Sebastian replied. "But that doesn't matter; I am still in the service of a wonderful Earl." (Read as I get Ciel *Yaoi hint)_

"_Um Lizzie are you ok" Ciel asked seeing that Lizzie was almost in tears again._

"_Ciel I want to ask you this and I won't be offended if you say no. But can I come with you", this came as a surprise to Ciel._

"_You want to come to hell with us. You want to become a demon like Sebastian and I." Ciel was almost astounded himself._

"_Yes Ciel, you are my heaven. I don't want to be on this earth without you. We were supposed to marry; I was supposed to become the wife of the watchdog of the Queen. I don't know what I would do without you." Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other._

"_Master, it's up to you whether you want Lady Elizabeth to come or not" Sebastian said._

"_I want to be with her but I don't want her to throw away her life. Looking back at mine, all I wanted was revenge and look what happened. I don't really want her to suffer as I." _

"_Ciel, I will be throwing away my life without you." Lizzie was almost begging._

"_Lizzie you know this decision will not only affect you and I, but everyone else in your life as well, your mother, father, Edward. How will they react, this decision shouldn't be taken lightly."_

"_Ciel" Lizzie said sternly, "I have thought about it and I know in my mind I want to be with you even if it is in hell."_

"_But Lizzie…" Ciel really didn't want her to throw her life away for his sake, but he knew Lizzie too well, she wouldn't give up on anything, not even a dance._

"_Well, Ciel, I think that Lady Elizabeth has made up her mind." Sebastian stated._

"_Sebastian, say that again." Ciel said._

"_What that I think Lizzie has made up her mind."_

"_No not that you idiot" Ciel replied._

"_Oh you mean when I called you Ciel."_

"_Yes that's it." Ciel said._

"_Does master want me to call him Ciel now?"_

"_Yes, I would prefer it." Ciel chuckled slightly. "And yes Lizzie had made up her mind, and so have I. Lizzie you can come." Lizzie beamed. Sebastian granted her demand and changed her into a demon, although black is the preferred colour, it is obvious that Lizzie wasn't going to let go of the bright colours she is used to wearing._

"_Ciel"_

"_Yes lizzie."_

"_May I ask? Is it possible to remain in the human world." Ciel looked at Sebastian._

"_I was thinking the same. I mean Sebastian got away with it, and well, it would be fun to act as the queen's watchdog, as well as cause some mischief."_

"_If that is what you want Ciel, then we can do that." Sebastian replied. "As long as we don't run into Grell, William and Knox."_

"_Who are those three you just mentioned." Lizzie asked Sebastian._

"_Well Lizzie, if I may call you that." Sebastian began. Lizzie nodded. "They are Grim Reapers." Lizzie didn't look shocked, well who wouldn't, she found out that her fiancé and his butler were demons, and she recently became one herself._

"_Well I think we have a plan." Lizzie said, and with that the trio begin their demonic adventures._


End file.
